A Monster Story
by WeepingAngel123
Summary: A Resurrection Casket missing scene. One-shot. Siann Clarissa goes to confront Drel McCavity, but when she leaves his manor, does she know that Death is hiding in her pocket? And how does Kevin feel about this new summon to murder?


**A/N: I fished for some ideas in the toaster, crammed them together and this 'fic was born. A missing scene from the Resurrection Casket – before the Doctor and Rose came.**

**DISCLAIMER:**** Thriller ain't mine. Belongs to Michael Jackson. Doctor Who is no property of mine either. *sighs* If only... ;P**

* * *

Drel McCavity surreptitiously tugged on the sleeve of his bodyguard. He looked around before he leaned up and whispered into the man's ear. "Put this into Miss Clarissa's pocket," McCavity muttered to him, stuffing a yellowing piece of parchment into his hand. He then pulled away and straightened his jacket accordingly.

The bodyguard looked at him with utter confusion, eyes sliding over the news reporter who was waiting at the door. "But why?"

"Just do it!"

"Whatever you say, boss." He shrugged and walked off.

* * *

Siann staggered out into the open, the weight of her foot releasing a thick _crunch_ from the gravel beneath her, as two burly security guards shoved her out of McCavity's mansion. Regaining her balance, she tossed back her flaming red hair and looked at McCavity fiercely. Her piercing green eyes stared into his hard, coal black ones, as the man in question stood calmly in the door frame. He studied her face carefully and smirked, laughing quietly.

"Very amusing, Miss Clarissa. But I fear that maybe _your_ mind needs the washing out with soap, rather mine. I advise that you take your journalistic 'skills' elsewhere, where they are appreciated. For, I can assure you, _Sian_," Drel McCavity spat, striding forwards, "that there is _no_ such thing as a parchment that can kill you. So, I suggest you leave. _Now._" A cunning gleam entered the man's eyes, and he wickedly reached into his pockets. "Unless you'd like me to give you my… _business card_."

Siann sniffed, laughing disdainfully. "Don't think I'll fall for that, Drel McCavity." She backed away, then turned and walked off, yelling over her shoulder, "I hope you and your d_arling_ Larissa rot in that darned mansion of yours. Oh, Drel McCaivity, y_ou'll see!_"

McCavity face reddened with rage, and he clenched his fists in fury, but didn't go after the journalist. He just whispered to himself instead: "It's alright, Larissa, my sweet. Don't listen to her – she's just jealous of our love. We'll see who's the one laughing after this. And it won't be her, Larissa, it won't be her..."

* * *

Deep in the realms of the _Buccaneer_, Kevin sat slumped on the sofa, slurping up an _extra_ large can of strawberry-flavoured cooler and tucking into a bag of frog-fritters. Suddenly, he felt the tingle in his head and sighed; time to get to work again. He wished he didn't have to do this job – seriously. He'd rather go shipwrecking that this - well, maybe not... but that wasn't the point. It wasn't his choice to kill people; he sort of _had _to do it. Well, at least he was paid.

Kevin shrugged and used a big, shaggy paw to lift himself off the sofa, dumping the cooler and fritters onto a nearby table. Humming to himself, he strolled out the door and sharpened his claws.

* * *

She'd never thought she'd hate McCavity this much in her life. It was all clear now: he was just evil. Pure evil. _Beyond _evil.

Once she'd found enough evidence and statements to back this up, she'd give the low down to the Press. Then the _true_ McCavity would be unveiled - not that his cold, arrogant personality wasn't showing already.

Siann shivered and pulled her leather coat closer to her. In a futile attempt to warm herself up from the low temperatures, she hopped from foot to foot as she meandered her way back home - wherever home was, of course.

She hadn't a place to call home, since old Joeyy had closed down the Inn and left her scrounging the streets. Siann had bumped along the path of one Kimm Liason, and she'd been like the sister Siann had never had. But Siann had left a decade later, to go her own way in life. That was where she found her future – journalism.

There was a sudden chill in the air and a brusque breeze wrapped around her. This was weird. The 'Caster had predicted a _cloudless and gust-free night_, and the Caster was always right. But then… why was it so cold and windy?

* * *

_It's close to midnight and something evils lurking in the dark,  
Under the moonlight you see a sight that almost stops your heart,_

_

* * *

_

She plucked a device out of her pocket, which looked like an eccentric cross between a PDA and a pocket watch, and clicked the button for the time. _11:59. _She sighed, another unsuccessful day gone.

She crossed the desolate road and looked up; that was when her heart almost stopped. Siann froze. In between an alley and tucked away in the shadows where the dumpsters lay askew, the air rippled. That was when it happened, that was when a huge, dark figure stepped out of the darkness...

* * *

_You try to scream but terror takes the sound before you make it,  
You start to freeze as horror looks you right between the eyes,  
You're paralysed._

_

* * *

_

Her jaw dropped open and butterflies formed in the pit of her stomach. No, no, it couldn't be... just a figment of her imagination. But deep down inside her, she knew it wasn't. The woman tried to scream, but the fury of the wind, the uneven pants of her breathing and the plain _sight _of the creature prevented her.

The large creature tilted its head and fiery red eyes stared right back into hers. Heart starting to pump faster and harder, she stumbled backwards, coming into contact with a railing. She couldn't do anything: she couldn't move, she couldn't think, or do anything properly - her whole body had turned to jelly. Trembling, she let out a helpless shriek.

* * *

'_Cos__ this is thriller, thriller night,  
And no ones gonna save you from the beast about to strike,  
You know its thriller, thriller night,  
You're fighting for your life inside a killer, thriller tonight_.

* * *

Siann did the only thing that her body would allow her to do: _r__un. _Run as fast as her legs could carry her. Panting and heaving, the adrenaline pumping through her, she sprinted through street after street. She dodged past stalls and any other obstacles in her way.

It felt like she were in some sort of horror movie, but only she wasn't. This was the real thing. _This _was reality. Siann was the helpless, young woman and the big, shaggy, scary monster from the deep was the _thing_ she was running from.

Abruptly, she jerked to a stop and careered into a nearby shack. Breaking ragged, she staggered clumsily into the small hut, bumping into a number of various objects as she fumbled through the darkness.

* * *

_You hear the door slam and realize there's nowhere left to run,  
You feel the cold hand and wonder if you'll ever see the sun,_

_You close your eyes and hope that this is just imagination,  
But all the while you hear the creature creepin' up ahead,  
You're out of time._

* * *

There was a loud _THUD _behind her_, _and the door to the hut slammed shut. Siann whimpered with fear, leaping into a corner, hands braced against the wall. She clamped her eyes shut and prayed to all the gods and goddesses out there to save her, help her, protect her, shield her.

"Look, miss, there's no point of running, 'cos I'm gonna have to do this one way or another," the monster growled in a thick rasp – its voice sounded like a rusty saw cutting through wood. "I'm sorry."

She had a whole life ahead of her, so many things she wanted and _was_ going to do... This couldn't be it.

_

* * *

__'Cos this is thriller, thriller night  
There ain't no second chance against the thing with forty eyes  
You know its thriller, thriller night  
You're fighting for your life inside of killer, thriller tonight_

* * *

The floorboards creaked and squeaked loudly as the large creature padded forward. Siann knew she had to take a chance… and peeled her eyes open. As she did so, all of her remaining breath was knocked straight out of her. Towering over eight feet tall, hunched an _enormous_, hairy creature with deadly talons at the end of fury blue arms built on a powerful, muscular structure.

"_Who_ are you?" Siann whispered.

"Me?" the creature replied, pointing to itself. Siann nodded tentatively, and the monster just shrugged. "I'm Kevin, I'm here to do my job. Right, let's make this short and sweet so you won't feel as much pain."

Siann felt dizzy, and she almost nearly toppled over. Monsters had _names _too?! This was a dream. It had to be.

* * *

_And the dead start to walk in their masquerade  
There's no escapin' the jaws of the alien this time  
(they're open wide)  
This is the end of your life_

* * *

"Is this really the end?" Siann whimpered, knowing that this was her journey's end and there was no use battling against it. Whether this was real or not real, it was gonna happen anyway.

She felt the tears well up in her eyes, and the first hot, salty droplets spilled out of her eyes, trickling like a river down her cheeks and past her trembling lips.

"I'm afraid so," Kevin grunted. "It really isn't good to dawdle. It's easier if we get it over and done with – both for me and you. Trust me, I didn't choose to do this. I don't wanna do this any more than you want to be killed."

"B- but then _why_ are you trying to kill _me_? What've I done?!"

"The Black Shadow sound familiar to you?" Kevin asked.

Siann's eyes widened. Of course! She had been studying and investigating this so long. How could she not know?! Wait... but _how?! _She hadn't let the wretched _thing_ by the name of Drel McCavity anywhere near her! She was one-hundred and ten percent sure!

"Check your pockets," Kevin advised.

She fumbled about in her pockets.

* * *

_They're out to get you, the demons closing in on every side,  
They will possess you unless you change the number on your dial,_

_Now is the time for you and I to cuddle close together,  
All through the night I'll save you from the terror on the screen,  
I'll make you see._

_

* * *

_

"Oh," Siann gasped and the yellowing bit of parchment found its way into her hands. She looked at the paper with shock and quickly unfolded it. She let out another gasp. It was true. The inky, blotted, black shape on the parchment blared out at her.

"Leave me alone…" Siann whispered pleadingly, now backed up completely against the wall. "_Please_."

Kevin heaved a resigned and rueful sigh. "I'm so sorry." Kevin looked at the young woman - the human female who had so much more promise in her life - with true pity and regret. "No, really, I mean it. As I said, I didn't choose to do this, but a monster's gotta do what a monster's gotta do." He stared down at her and shook his head, suddenly realising something. "No wonder they make up so many stories about us… We really are _monsters. _We really, really are. Siann Clarissa, I'm really, really sorry about this."

"Please, hear me out! If you don't choose to do this, then why-"

And then, Siann knew nothing but blackness.

_

* * *

  
That this is thriller, thriller night__,  
'Cos I can thrill you more than any ghost would dare to try,  
Girl, this is thriller, thriller night,  
So let me hold you tight and share a killer, diller, chiller,  
Thriller here tonight._

* * *

Sharp, glinting claws raked down face and body. Limbs, torso and face were slashed at. Hair was ripped out of head. Hot, crimson blood gushed out of deep wounds. Screams filled the air. The body slammed to the ground. Kevin had done his job.

* * *

_Darkness falls across the land,  
The midnight hour is close at hand,  
Creatures crawl in search of blood,  
To terrorize yawls neighbourhood,  
And whosoever shall be found,  
Without the soul for getting down,  
Must stand and face the hounds of hell,  
And rot inside a corpses shell,  
The foulest stench is in the air,  
The funk of forty thousand years,  
And grizzly ghouls from every tomb,  
Are closing in to seal your doom,  
And though you fight to stay alive,  
Your body starts to shiver,  
For no mere mortal can resist,  
The evil of the thriller…_

* * *

**A/N:- AND… FINITO!!! That's a wrap! Me hopies you enjoyed! And can I just say: I luuurve Kevin! For some reason, whenever his name pops up I think of Sully from _Monsters Inc_****.**

***chucks out cheese for all those who read* AND EVEN MORE CHEESE, NACHOS, ****AND**** RADIATORS for those who review…On come on, you KNOW you want to! **

**=D =D =D =D =D**


End file.
